


It's Gonna Feel Like Hell (But I Do It Anyway)

by TheParalyzingTruth



Series: Living and Learning and Love [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, a little bit of torture, basically I dont know how to write wade, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheParalyzingTruth/pseuds/TheParalyzingTruth
Summary: "I'm not saying that getting cancer was a good thing, but if I didn't get it then could I have done that?""Wade, you cut your hand off, that's not something to brag about.""You're just jealous, baby boy.""I'm really not."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting a sequel!! 
> 
> Just a few things before this starts.
> 
> First, I'm really bad at writing Wade. His type of humor is hard for me and it won't be very good, but I try. However, instead of just not writing him in a lot like last time, I'm just going to treat him like any other character.
> 
> Second, I'm bad at keeping a schedule, so this will be updated not regularly. I have one chapter written, but who knows when two will come.
> 
> Sorry in advance for this.
> 
> But have fun reading!

You might not want it to happen, but change does happen.

And it isn’t always the good kind.

\----

After spending the full 8 years with the Avengers, Peter and Wade decided to stay. They liked their jobs, their friends, their home, everything was practically perfect. Even if they could potentially create an even better life in another reboot, the pair couldn’t bear the thought that his friends would forget him.

Wade had met up with his old friend Weasel, and they got drinks every Saturday. Peter had a tradition of making rainbow cakes for Tony’s birthday every year, because he wouldn’t tell peter his favorite color. They all went out for pizza on Wednesdays, originally to ‘get to know Wade’, but now just for fun.

And so, they postponed their trip back another 4 years, and agreed that they would think about their future when that time came. 

However, something else came along before that decision came.

\----

“What do you mean?”

Wade sat in a doctors office, alone except for the stoic looking doctor across the desk.

“I know it might be hard to hear, Mr.Wilson, and it will take time to-”

“I can’t have fucking cancer. I- I can’t.” The doctor sighed, looking at Wade with a frown. Wade shook his head again. “I can’t.” He didn’t understand, he’d been alive and forever young for 150 years, he couldn’t just get fucking cancer out of the blue.

He had known something was up, he had felt light headed and dizzy for a couple of days, and had finally gone to the doctor when he passed out in the kitchen when Peter wasn’t home. Not wanting to worry him, Wade went without telling Peter, and was now learning he had late stage cancer. 

“There are many options for you, and I’ll give you time to look through them all, Mr.Wilson.” Wade wasn’t listening to the doctor at this point, all he could think about was what he was going to tell Peter. 

As soon as he left the doctors office, Wade went home. Peter wouldn’t be home for another hour or two, so he just sat on the couch, contemplating what to do next. When the door opened, he still didn’t know.

“You’ll never guess what happened today! I was talking to-” Peter cut himself off when he saw Wade sitting on the couch. “Wade? What’s wrong?” Wade couldn’t even get out any words before tears welled in his eyes. “Oh, honey, it’s okay, whatever it is we can get through it.” Peter tried to soothe him but it just made the tears fall faster.

“They’re wrong.” He managed to get out. “They have to be wrong, Petey.” Peter slowly grabbed the sides of Wade’s face, turning it up towards his.

“Who’s wrong, Wade, what’s going on?”

Wade wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths. How does someone even go about telling the love of their life that they have cancer? “I went to the doctor, ‘cause I was feeling kinda iffy, ya know?” Peter nodded, taking and kissing Wade’s hands to encourage him. “And they did some tests, that’s what they do. And it turns out,” Wade paused, trying to hold back his tears until he got out the words, “I’ve got fucking cancer.”

Peter sucked in a breath, tears coming to his eyes. The hands in Wade’s tightened, holding on as if he was about to die right then and there. Looking up, Wade saw Peter shaking his head. “No, this is just, a fluke, or something. You’re fine, you’ve got to be fine. This is just a really shitty joke.” Wade choked out a laugh. 

“Not this time, baby boy, Although I really wish it was. Late stage cancer all up in this brain.” He paused. “And lungs, and liver, and prostate…” Wade trailed off, biting his lip. 

It got a half snort out of Peter, and that was all Wade cared about. “Fuck, Wade.” He looked up at his husband. “What do we do?”

\----

Ever since Wade had told Peter about his cancer, he had been searching non-stop for some sort of cure.

“I have literal magic, Wade. I can fucking time travel there’s got to be some way that I can fix this!” Peter sat over four open book, bags under his eyes and a half empty cup of coffee hovering in the air next to him. “There’s something for everything, fire, tracking, anti-tracking, protection, strength. Why isn’t there one for curing fucking-” Peter broke off with a sob. He had been working for 20 hours straight at this point, and he had found jack shit. Wade had tried to both get him to stop and cheer him up, but what was the point of magic if you couldn’t use it to save your husband?

There were pamphlets around the room for normal ways of treating it, even though Wade was sure that they wouldn’t work, he was too far gone. It had been a week since he found out and Peter had yet to stop obsessing over finding a spell to ward off the cancer. He was sleep deprived, maniacal, and frantic, and Wade was getting progressively more worried about him.

“Hey, Pete, you gotta sleep, okay baby? You aren’t helping anyone in this state.” Peter looked at Wade with teary, defiant eyes, but when he saw the pain in Wade’s, he gave in, and let himself be carried to the bedroom. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Mmm, love you, too.”

\----

“I can’t watch him do this to himself, Weasel. There’s gotta be some other way.” Wade had gone to see Weasel, mostly because his bar was the closest. 

Weasel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black card. “Just your luck, child predator guy over there in the corner wanted to talk to you. Maybe he’s got somethin’ to say.” In the back corner of the bar, like usual creeps do, a man in a tux sat quietly. Wade snorted. 

“Yeah. He’s super trustworthy.” Despite the vibe, Wade made his way over to the guy. “What do you want.”

The man smiles. “I’ve heard you’ve got cancer.”

Going with the man would have to be Wade’s worst decision. But he couldn’t let Peter ruin himself over trying to save him.

\----

“Peter! We haven’t heard from you in a week! What’s up with you?”

“He’s gone.”

Peter held the phone up to his ear, tears drying on his cheeks. He had woken up that morning to a note that said ‘I can’t let you do this to yourself, I love you’, and the anti-tracking rune page missing from his book. Oh, and Wade was gone.

“What? Who’s gone?”

“Wade, he’s fucking gone. I can’t track him, I can’t help him, I can’t-” New tears joined the drying ones on Peter’s face. “Shit, Buck, I can’t fucking do this.”

“I’m coming to get you”

 

Peter Parker wasn’t one to cry. Practically the only time he openly cried was when Daisy made him watch the notebook, but then again, everyone did.

When Bucky got to the apartment, Peter was sobbing, and Bucky had no idea what to do. He had never been good at comforting people in the first place, and the addition of not really knowing the situation made it that much worse. Peter looked up from his spot on the couch when Bucky walked in, and new tears flooded his eyes. Bucky rushed over and wrapped the smaller man in a hug. 

“He knew I was trying, why would he leave?” Peter mumbled into Bucky’s collar. The relationship between Wade and Peter had always seemed close to perfect, and Bucky couldn’t think of what might have happened between them to cause this. 

“What,” Bucky paused, trying to find the right words. “What happened, Pete?” The question came out tentative, and Peter backed away from the hug to compose himself enough to answer.

“Last week, Wade came home from the doctor with some news. He had been feeling off, and after some tests, he found out he had cancer.” Peter looked down, tears falling onto his lap. He angrily wiped them away. “I was trying to find a way to cure it, because there’s got to be some way to cure it, I mean there’s something for literally everything, why-” He cut himself off, and Bucky assumed he had had a similar conversation with Wade about it. “But, I couldn’t find anything. And last night, after I went to bed, Wade left. I don’t know why, all he left was this stupid note about how he ‘couldn’t let me do this to myself’. I just- I don’t know what to do.”

Sitting with Peter on the floor of his apartment, Bucky knew two things. One was that he definitely didn’t consider cancer into why Wade left, the other was that he was about to do whatever it took to help Peter get through this.

\----

Entering the warehouse, Wade knew that trusting some weird guy hadn’t been a good choice. People were screaming as doctors (who definitely weren’t real doctors) milled around, seemingly unfazed by the aforementioned screaming. 

After meeting Ajax, Wade knew that all this was definitely a bad choice. Ajax, if that was even his real name, seemed like a prick, and Wade was pretty sure he was about to be tortured. 

(Spoiler alert, he was.)

A few weeks into this weird ass program, and Wade knew that this was the worst decision he had ever made. He had left Peter, who might have eventually found a cure, for some douche in a suit who already looked sketchy as fuck. Now, he was always in pain, he missed his friends, and Ajax, or should he say Francis, was still being a huge dick. And god did he hate that Wade knew his name.

\----

“This is hopeless!”

Peter and Bucky had been searching for Wade for weeks now, and had gotten next to nowhere. They talked to Weasel, who had mentioned a weird guy and solving all his problems, so they knew that Wade had taken a risk to fix his cancer, but other than that? Nothing. They couldn’t find the guy, or anything about the guy, just that he promised to fix Wade.

The pair was now back at Peter’s apartment, pouring over books and their computers to find either a way to break the anti-tracking spell or who the people who has Wade were. Neither was yielding results.

“You know as well as me that you aren’t going to stop until you find something, Peter. Just, promise me you’ll take a break when I leave?” The day was coming to an end and Bucky was heading back to Avengers Tower soon, and he knew from past experience, aka this week, Peter would refuse to sleep if it meant he might find Wade a touch faster.

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’ll sleep.” Bucky smiled, and shut his laptop.

“See you tomorrow.”

\----

Wade couldn’t breath.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he wasn’t sure how to process it. One moment he was able to catch his breath, the next the air was being sucked out of his lungs again. Over and over, for what felt like hours.

Which it probably was, considering Francis planned on keeping him here all weekend.

All of a sudden, something changed. His skin started to change, slowly, moving from his feet up his body. It felt like little bugs crawling up his body, but not in the way that you feel all their little feet, more in the way of something is there that shouldn’t be. He wanted to itch his whole body, make sure that there wasn’t anything there. But then he saw his reflection and there was something.

Scars, all over his skin. He looked like a fucking burn victim. His eyes widened and he screamed, trying to get someone, anyone to get him out of this goddamn machine. He just wanted to leave, go home to Peter and hope that he could fix whatever this hell place had done.

When someone finally did come, it was Francis and his sidekick. Angel might be one of the most bitchy people ever to live, but she did have her perks. Mainly that Wade could steal that match she always had in her mouth. And that’s exactly what he did.

A few hours later, Wade had a pole through his chest and the feeling of fire licking up his body to match the burn-like scars covering him.

A few more hours later, and he emerges from the ashes of a burned warehouse. Wade thinks he should feel like a phoenix, reborn and new, but he just feels like he’s covered in soot and is in desperate need of a nap.

\----

Something falling on the door wakes Peter up. He’d fallen asleep on the couch with his head in a book for the third time this week, and was slightly disoriented by the noise. A low groan pulled him back to the present. He quickly got up and rushed to the door, swinging it open. Wade slumped from leaning on the door to leaning on Peter.

“Holy shit, Wade!” Too shocked by the state of his husband, Peter forgot to be mad at him for leaving. Wade was covered in ash, and was wearing what looked to be the remains of a hospital gown. “Oh god, what did they do to you?” 

Peter moved himself and Wade into the bathroom so that he could clean off all the soot before dressing Wade in a pair of soft pants and a t-shirt. As he cleaned, he began to see the scarring on Wade’s skin. 

Seeing it made Peter want to scream. 

\----

When Wade opened his eyes the following morning, he was welcomed by the smell of pancakes and coffee. It was such a contrast to the blood and rot of the warehouse that Wade was sure it was a dream. But then he remembered burning that damn building to the ground and finding his way back to Peter.

He slowly moved his torso, expecting to feel sore, but he just felt mostly normal. Well, his skin still felt kinda weird, but he assumed that that feeling was going to become the new normal. It didn’t necessarily hurt, it just felt odd, like a shirt that was just a bit too small.

The smell of coffee soon overruled the want to stay in bed, and Wade stood up, moving toward the kitchen. When he got to the doorway, he could see Peter standing at the stove, on hand texting someone and the other holding a spatula, ready to flip the next pancake. He turned when he heard Wade come in. 

A smile crossed Peter’s face, soft and caring. “How are you feeling?” His voice was soft, and Wade could tell that he was worried. 

“Skin feels weird, but not in a silence of the lambs way, so I’d say pretty good.” Peter laughed, looking a little less worried out of his mind. “Are you okay? You look tired.” Wade had noticed the circles under Peter’s eyes quickly, and felt guilty that he had been the cause of them. He had left to help Peter, not hurt him, even if now he realized that was a pretty stupid idea.

A pancake sizzled as Peter flipped it. “I’m fine. Worried, obviously, and a little mad, but I’m just glad you’re back. And, y’know, not dead.” Wade looked down at himself, thinking back to the events of the previous night.

“Listen, last night I was stabbed through the chest and I’m pretty sure also burnt to a crisp. I don’t think I could die if you wanted me to.” Peter sucked in a breath at the idea of Wade being killed. He didn’t want to think about how someone had done that to the man he loved, and that Wade had to live with knowing how death felt. Wade’s laugh brought him out of his thought. “I guess you’re really stuck with me now, baby boy.”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh too. “Like I could ever want you gone.”

Despite the scars, Wade’s lips still felt soft to Peter.

\----

Most of Wade’s story made Peter want to cry. And he did cry. But right now, all he could do was laugh.

“His name was Francis! Who names their kid Francis? It’s like they wanted him to become a stereotypical villain!” Wade snorted.

“That’s what I said! And it’s not like Ajax is really any better!”

The two were sitting on the couch together, they hadn’t left each other's sights for very long over the past few days. Wade finally got around to telling Peter all that had happened, and after a large amount of tears, they had given up being sad about it. They couldn’t change what happened, Wade was likely to get cancer no matter what, and at least he was alive in this situation. 

Peter wanted to be mad at Wade for leaving, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He just wanted Wade to be happy after going through something as horrible as what he just had.

“I know he won’t be able to fix this,” Wade said, gesturing to his face, “But I need to make sure Francis and his crew can’t hurt other people. There were too many people in that warehouse, and I can’t stand by while I know he’s still out there.”

Despite wanting to keep Wade out of trouble for the next decade, Peter knew he had a point. If he had seen something like that he would have the same reaction. 

“If that’s what you need to do, I’m not going to stop you. In fact, I’ll probably join you. But I have one rule, and that’s that you need to keep your identity a secret. I’m guessing you’ll want to do some, not so legal shit to these guys, and our friends at Avengers Tower probably wouldn’t appreciate knowing its us.”

Wade grinned, hands going up to his cheeks in mock surprise. “Does that mean we’re gonna be superheros?!” Peter laughed.

“I think vigilante suits us better, honey.”

\-----

Bucky was relieved to hear that Wade had gotten home, and even more relieved to hear that he wasn’t going to die of cancer. However, he had to wonder how they had cured it, when Peter couldn’t and he had centuries of magic on his side.

He was scared to ask.

\-----

A lot happened in the weeks following Wade’s return to the apartment. He quit his job at the tower, he didn’t want all the stares he knew he would get there. He didn’t get a new job yet, though, he knew he’d be busy tracking down all of Francis’ men over the next few weeks.

He and Peter also began to construct their new vigilante suits, and neither knew where to start. They knew they needed a mask, and Wade wanted them to match. That’s all they had to go on. The first prototype for Wade’s stuit was green, but they found out after the first trial that red and green don’t mix, and the amount of blood on that costume at the end of the night was frankly concerning.

The next try was red, to cover up any stains it might get. It seemed to work, so red it was. Wade was talking to Weasel about the whole superhero thing, and with the help of some, ‘decorations’ around the bar, the name Deadpool was chosen.

Peter had a red suit as well, but he didn’t know where to go from there. Wade had his whole not dying and good with guns thing, but Peter didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t use a lot of magic, because the avengers all knew about that, so he had to go with something totally new. 

They say inspiration comes in the weirdest of places, and apparently that holds some truth, because the inspiration for Peter came in the form of a big black spider making it’s home in the corner of the apartment. A few sketches and a few tests later, and Spiderman was born.

Peter had a lot of fun putting spells on his suit so that he could stick to things with ease. While that part was magic, the spiderwebs he made weren’t, they were just old fashioned chemistry. Getting the right formula took a good week, but he was proud of what he had created in the end.

Soon enough, the duo was ready to go out and find Francis and his gang of baddies. To say they were excited was an understatement. They started with guys low on the chain, easy to get to and not really noticeable when they disappear. 

Wade did a lot of the dirty work, as he was more able to take hits, and Peter did still have a job at the tower that he had to go to. Peter joined in when he could, and helped get info on the next target. They were a great team together, moving quickly and efficiently through the ranks until they got to the man who got Wade into this mess in the first place, and soon after, Francis himself.

\-----

“Listen, I’m not saying that wasn’t badass, but it also caused a pretty big scene, DP, and I don’t exactly want anyone crashing our party.”

Wade was standing over Francis, who had a katana through his chest sticking into the concrete behind him. The two vigilantes had talked the encounter over, and Peter had agreed to let Wade get the satisfaction of finding and killing Francis. However, Peter was allowed to come in after the initial fight to give Francis a bit of his mind for killing his husband.

“I know baby, but it was so much fun! Francis here was so surprised when he saw it was me!” Peter snickered at the thought. He walked over to the bleeding man on the ground, kneeling down to his level. He knew Francis couldn’t see his glare though the mask, but he really wished he could. 

“I’m sure he was. Now, it’s my turn.” 

Francis scoffed, and smirked. “What are you gonna do to me Spider boy? Web me up?” 

It was Peter’s turn to smirk. “I think you’ll find I’m a little too mad to only do that. I heard you can’t feel pain anymore? We’ll see about that.”

Peter had never used his magic to hurt people, but if he was ever going to do it, now was the time. He was going to make Francis pay.

All that time Peter spent in medical school were about to pay off, he knew the ins and outs of the human body, and it wouldn’t take too long to mess with whatever had turned off Francis’ pain enough to turn it back on for a second. And that’s exactly what he did.

Peter placed his pointer finger on Francis’ forehead. He started small, bringing the feeling of pain back to Francis’ fingertips. It wasn’t real pain, but the mind is easy to trick. Pain crept up the man’s arms, slow at first, but spreading quicker and quicker. Francis had been laughing, but the sound died in his throat as he felt pain once again. Strained grunts slipped from his lips as he struggled to get away from Peter’s touch. The movement only jostled the sword sticking through Francis’ chest, causing him to cry out.

“Not used to pain, Francis? Didn’t know you’d be so,” Peter looked at Wade for the right word.

“Pitiful? Pathetic?”

Peter snorted. “Pathetic seems about right. You cause so much pain and you can’t even handle a little bit yourself.” He shoved Francis’ head back as he let go, sending one more jolt of pain through his body and making him cry out in response. When Peter’s hand left his forehead, the pain left Francis’ body again, as if it had never happened.

“Who the fuck are you?” Francis managed to get out through gritted teeth. 

Wade knelt down next to the bloody man. “We’re Deadpool and Spiderman, didn’t you get the memo? We’re the hot new team, and we came here to kill you.” He pulled out one of the guns from his suit and leveled it at Francis’ face. “Any last words?”

Looking over Wade’s shoulder, Francis smiled. “Someone isn’t happy.”

God. If Peter didn’t already know he had the worst luck, he would now, because the fucking X-Men decide to show up just as they’re finishing up. Wade had run into these two before, but Peter had never gotten the luxury of meeting them.

“Spidey, get outta here, you don’t want these guys knowing who you are. Trust me, they send too many emails with too many formalities.” Peter nodded, and moved so he was standing on the edge of the highway bridge.

“See you later, DP.” He fell back, swinging away. You gotta make a good exit, otherwise, are you really a vigilante?

Wade turned to Colossus and Teenage Negasonic Warhead. “You really need to get a shorter name, Teenage Negasonic Warhead. It’s really cool, don’t get me wrong, but how many times can you say Teenage Negasonic Warhead before it gets annoying? Like, three. That’s not a lot.” She shrugged. “I’m just going to call you Negasonic. It’s at least a little better.”

“Wade! What are you doing! You can’t just kill people!” Colossus had always had stronger morals than Wade, and was also about to be too slow. 

“Watch me, Nickelback.” 

A few things happened in the next few seconds. Negasonic popped her gum. Colossus lunged for Wade. Wade pulled the trigger.

As for Francis, well, his brains got well acquainted with the wall.

“Why would you- how could you- why?” It was as if Colossus had never seen someone get shot. Wade shrugged.

“He was a bad person. Couldn’t just let him run off, now could I?” Francis was the type of person that you couldn’t let go, he would find a way to continue his batshit crazy scheme until someone else got him killed if it wasn’t Wade. He was just saving someone else from the trouble, really.

When Colossus finished spluttering, he acted quickly, throwing a pair of handcuffs onto Wade’s wrist and then his, so he could keep track of the masked man. “You’re coming with up, Deadpool, don’t try to fight this.”

The handcuffs weren’t hard to get out of, it just took one knife, a lot of pain tolerance, and an exit to rival Spidermans, and Wade was safely in the back of a truck headed for home.

\----

"I'm not saying that getting cancer was a good thing, but if I didn't get it then could I have done that?"

"Wade, you cut your hand off, that's not something to brag about."

"You're just jealous, baby boy."

"I'm really not."

\----

With Francis dead, the pair were free to do whatever they wanted, but neither really wanted to abandon their suits. 

Peter started going out some nights to just fight crime, releasing some pent up anger and energy to do something good for the city. He loved the feeling of swinging on his webs, one second from hitting the ground then suddenly flying up towards the sky. It was exhilarating, and if he saved a few people along the way, what bad could come from it?

Wade had taken to a slightly less normal route, if being a spider-themed vigilante could be considered normal, and turned to Weasel’s bar. He knew that the bar was known for certain, less than legal ways of dealing with bad guys.

Mercenarism. Wade became a mercenary.

And honestly? It was a good fit for him. He got to help people while getting paid pretty well. Peter had his job at the tower, but he was only part time, really, and he didn’t get paid enough to support the two of them living in the center of New York City. That shit was expensive.

The main issues of their continued escapades were time management and the Avengers.

Peter was bad at making sure that he still got his needed sleep, and Wade often had to go call him home at 3am when he still wasn’t home from patrol. Not to say Wade wasn’t bad either, he sometimes forgot sleep was necessary and stayed up all night stalking his newest victim. 

They fell into a routine, though. Peter patrolled the city every Monday, Thursday, and Friday, and worked at the tower the other days. They still went out for pizza on Wednesdays, still joked around, but now they just had some new hobbies.

The Avengers were a different type of problem. They knew about Peter’s magic, and were overall trustworthy, but at the same time, Peter knew them well. He gossiped with them about the news, so he knew all too well what their opinions on vigilantes were.

“I’m not saying he’s doing a bad job, but there are better ways to go about stopping crime!” The newest topic at the dinner table was Daredevil, and his work in Hell’s Kitchen. Personally, Peter thought the guy did a great job. Crime rates had dropped drastically and a lot of major drug operations based there had been stopped. Despite this, the Avengers had a different view.

“I agree with you there, Cap. You can’t go around beating people up just cause you’ve got a cool suit and some fighting training. The police are there for a reason.” Tony took a bit of pizza then continued speaking, gesturing around the room. “If there’s something bigger than the police, we can handle it. But this guy’s just going after petty criminals, like just tell the police, dude! You aren’t special!” 

Peter sighed. He knew he couldn’t tell certain people more than others. Some of the Avengers hadn’t added to the conversation, but most looked like they agreed. The only ones who didn’t were Clint, Bruce, and Bucky.

“If we let people like Daredevil do this kind of stuff for much longer, it’s going to get worse than a few beat up criminals.” Steve said, shaking his head.

The next night was a Spiderman night for Peter, and while he normally had a good time fighting crime, he couldn’t get Tony and Steve’s words out of his head. Was he in the wrong here? He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he was helping the community and he turned in everyone he caught to the police. But as much as he tried to reassure himself, the words kept creeping back. You aren’t special. But he was! He had magic, and spiderwebs, and superhuman abilities! 

Peter stopped on the roof of a building to collect his thoughts. He was swinging around distracted, not even looking for crimes just going aimlessly in one direction. He rolled up the front of his mask to his nose and sat down, back against one wall and his head in his hands. His breath came heavily, and a little shaky. The cold night air helped him calm down, giving him something to focus on other than the voices in his head.

“Who are you?”

Peter jolted, the harsh voice startling him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head quickly, and stared at the man in front of him. He almost snorted at the coincidence. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he guessed.

“Oh, I’m Spiderman. I didn’t realize I had gotten to Hell’s Kitchen, I was kind of distracted.” Even if he could take Daredevil, Peter didn’t really want to be on the vigilantes bad side. He stood up, and lifted himself onto the ledge of the building. “It was nice meeting you, though.” 

He jumped off the building before Daredevil could respond.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you I would never update.
> 
> (sorry)

Matthew Murdock didn’t really know what to think of Spiderman.

He had heard from Foggy and Karen about the new super duo, Spiderman and Deadpool, and he had to admit, it sounded like they were doing a good job considering they were new. They got things done, and Matt could appreciate that.

With him working in one part of the city and the duo working in another, Matt didn’t expect to meet Spiderman or Deadpool for a while, at least not within the first few weeks of the sightings. But there had been Spiderman, sitting on a roof in Hell’s Kitchen. Matt could tell by the smell of salt and his uneven breathing that he had been crying, even if he hid it well when he spoke.

Matt almost wished the Spiderman had stuck around a little longer. He told himself it was to gauge whether he was someone to watch out for, but really? He was just curious about this new vigilante.

\----

“So I ran into Daredevil tonight.”

Peter peeled off his mask as he entered the apartment through the window. Wade looked up from where he stood at the stove making pancakes and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

“And?”

A pancake sizzled as Peter sat on the countertop next to Wade, giving him a quick kiss. “Not much. I didn’t realize I was in Hell’s Kitchen so I said hi and left. I didn’t want to get on his bad side and he looked annoyed that I was even sitting on a roof in his turf, so I tried to be as non confrontational as I could.” Peter shrugged. “Seemed pretty cool though. Definitely lowering his voice but it totally works, he sounds all scary and badass.”

Wade looked over at Peter, taking in the slightly red eyes and sniffly nose and frowned. “Not that I don’t want to hear more about our neighbouring vigilante’s low, gravely, sexy voice, Petey, because of course I do, but you look like you’ve been crying.”

Looking down at his legs, Peter huffed. “Can’t get anything past you, can I?” He paused, and started to play with the fabric of his suit. “It’s just something Tony and Steve were saying about vigilantes, and it just kinda got to me. They were talking about Daredevil, and Tony said that vigilantes ‘aren’t special’, and they should leave it to the police. But, I am special I have magic for fucks sake, and I just want to help people. I shouldn’t let them get to me, I know but-” Wade cut Peter off with a kiss.

“It’s okay to be upset about it, baby boy. These are your friends, and they’re talking bad about you even if they don’t know it. You’re allowed to be mad about that.” Peter smiled at his husband and leaned into him.

“I love you.”

“And I love Daredevil’s sexy, sexy voice.”

“Oh shut up, asshole.”

\----

Peter wanted to be open with the Avengers. He had gotten over the whole magic and time thing with them, and didn’t want to go straight back to keeping secrets from them. It wasn’t like he wanted to keep being Spiderman from them, but what could he do? Steve constantly showed his disapproval for vigilantes and the others always seemed to agree.

The tower was quickly becoming harder to be in, and Peter had started avoiding being in the same room as Steve. He knew at some point someone would notice, but he hoped it would at least be a long enough period of time to really cement his role as Spiderman. If he could prove to the general public that he was a good guy, then it would be easier to convince the Avengers.

That was easier said than done, though. The media seemed to have it out for Deadpool, and by association, Spiderman. They were called ‘menaces’, and ‘threats to society’. It was rude of them, really, as Peter and Wade had stopped a lot of crime, and only seriously injured like, ten people. Okay, maybe twenty. Thirty tops.

Wade did fight with katanas and guns after all.

Despite the harsh media and light maiming, a lot of the public were starting to like the duo. Spiderman was almost regularly asked for pictures, and when he stopped they always got a kick out of it.

It was a start, and if he could turn the city to his side, he could turn the rest of the avengers.

\---

There was a certain thrill that came along with fighting crime. Not to say that almost getting shot and stabbed wasn’t absolutely terrifying the first few times, but Peter was pretty good at not getting hit, especially with a little help from his magic pushing bullets a few inches to the side. He had managed to avoid getting shot for the entirety of his vigilante career this far, so he was sort of due for it when you think about it.

Peter was on his way back home from his patrol when it happened. He had strayed slightly towards Hell's Kitchen, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of Daredevil, but he hadn’t seen anything. What he did see was some robbers about to rob a bank, and despite it technically being in Hell’s Kitchen, he felt Spiderman could still step in..

“I’m not saying you’re screwed, but you’re screwed.” Peter said as he turned to dial the police. One of the robbers made a muffled noise beneath the webbing covering his mouth, and Peter turned towards him.

Just in time to see the guy fire his gun.

Gunshots are loud and holy _shit_ getting shot ___fucking hurts _!____

____“____ OW! JESUS CHRIST!” Peter yelled out, grabbing his side. Pain blossomed out from his stomach and he could see the fabric of his suit turn a darker red. He held one hand over the fucking _hole in his body_ and webbed the gun out of the guys hand. “That wasn’t necessary! In fact I would go as far as saying that was rude!”

The guy rolled his eyes. Peter stuck his tongue out.

The pain in Peter’s side made it hard to think, but he knew that he had to get out of there before he could get home, but he also needed the cops to get there before he left. He groaned and went to the door to look out into the street.

No cops yet.

Peter leaned against the wall as he waited, biting his lip to try to distract himself from the literal bullet in his stomach. He had been doing so good and not getting shot, then this guy had to go and ruin his clean streak.

“I hope you’re happy, you know,” Peter called to the guy who shot him, who was still stuck against the wall. “You got to be the first person to shoot Spiderman.” The guy didn’t move or really do anything, but Peter just knew that he was probably proud of himself. The bitch.

Finally he started to hear sirens, and he stepped out of the bank. As soon as he saw the first car he shot a web up to the closest building, pulling him upwards. He probably should’ve guessed, but landing with a bullet in your side hurts quite a lot. Peter crumpled as he hit the roof, rolling to a stop soon after, groaning.

He couldn’t concentrate, pain was shooting through his body and all he could do was try not to cry out. Squeezing his eyes shut, Peter crawled so he was sitting leaned up against the ledge of the building. His mind swam, and despite having done it for years, he didn’t trust himself to be able to safely teleport of heal himself while so out of it. He didn’t even know what would happen if he tried to heal himself with a bullet still inside of him.

Eyes closed, Peter tried to concentrate on his breathing. If he could settle down, he could try to call Wade, or maybe even just do something to dull the pain until he could get home. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t hear someone else land on the roof.

“Spiderman.”

Peter jolted, head coming off of where it rested on his folded arms. He sucked in a breath when he saw Daredevil standing on the roof in front of him.

“Oh hi! Fancy seeing you here!” Peter tried to sound cheery but it was easy to hear the pain in his voice. “How can I help you?”

Peter couldn’t see his face through the mask, but he assumed Daredevil pulled one of those ‘ _are you serious?_ ’ faces at him. “I think I should be the one helping you.” Daredevil replied, crossing his arms.

Maybe it was the pain and blood loss making Peter kind of dumb, but he almost immediately accepted the other vigilantes help. “I mean I have been shot, so I would love it if you could maybe help me not bleed out on a rooftop. I have a husband to get home to and I promised I wouldn’t die on him. I don’t think I’m going to die, but if I did, that’d kinda suck. Anyway, I’m going to pass out now.”

Peter passed out before Daredevil could even ask where he should be taking him.

 


End file.
